drunken_dwarvesfandomcom-20200213-history
2.1 Equipment
Weapons There are several types of weapons with their own characteristics to choose from, listed below. The strength-based formula indicates the damage they deal on a hit. A creature with 0 or negative strength still deals a minimum of 1 damage to targets without DR. For convenience, basic ammunition for ranged weapons is treated as infinite, unless the depletable ammo rule is in effect. Light Light weapons, such as scimitars and battle axes, are wielded in one hand. Damage = strength You can wield a light weapon in each hand, which is called dual-wielding. While dual-wielding, you can make two attacks as a single action, against the same or a different target, one with each weapon. You take a -2 penalty on both attack rolls when you attack this way. Heavy Heavy weapons, such as warhammers and katanas, are wielded with both hands. When one-handed, they cause disadvantage on the attack roll. Damage = strength x 1.5 Pole Pole weapons, such as spears, are wielded with both hands. When one-handed, they cause disadvantage on the attack roll. They increase your melee range by 1 square. Damage = strength Shield Shields are wielded with one hand, and increase your defence by 2. Wielding a weapon in one hand and a shield in the other is called sword-and-boarding. While sword-and-boarding, you can make an attack and a shield bash as a single action, against the same or a different target. A shield bash functions as a push maneuver. You take a -2 penalty on both rolls when you attack this way. Projectile Projectile weapons, such as bows, are wielded with both hands. They have a short range of 20 and long range of 80. Damage = strength Thrown Thrown weapons, such as throwing axes or shurikens, are wielded with one hand. They have a short range of 5 and max range of 15. Damage = strength. Improvised Improvised weapons, such as chairs or broken bottles, function as the weapon type they most resemble, but cause disadvantage on the attack roll. Ones made of fragile materials tend to break on a crit or crit fail. Unarmed attacks (with fists or feet) count as improvised light weapons, except they only deal strength x 0.5 damage. Armour There are two types of armour to choose from. You can determine the description of your armour yourself, but stat-wise, it always falls into one of the following two classes. The penalties caused by wearing armour can push your dexterity and agility below 0, in which case they become a negative number. Light armour Light armour might be studded leather, tough hides or chainmail. Wearing it grants DR 2, but decreases your dexterity and speed by 1, and your agility by 2. You also take a -2 penalty on swim and climb checks due to the weight. Heavy armour Heavy armour might be scale mail or plate. Wearing it grants DR 4, but decreases your dexterity and speed by 2, and your agility by 4. You also take a -4 penalty on swim and climb checks due to the weight. Category:All Category:2.1